


Sacred Geometry [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Ida's Journey
Comments: 37
Kudos: 55
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Sacred Geometry [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!
> 
> Music: "Nattöppet" by Detektivbyrån

Download: [sacred geometry.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2020/sacred+geometry.zip) [37MB]

Portrait Mode version: [sacred geometry_portrait.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2020/sacred+geometry_portrait.zip) [37MB] (should be playable in portrait mode on a phone)


End file.
